Welcome to Paradise City
by Winter Nightstar
Summary: This is my first fanfic and the first story in a series iv cooked up so plz R&R. this is the life story of owl named Winter, who will go from thief to guardian to pure one and more. Im not to good with summary's its seems. Im rating this T just to be safe, minor cursing violence. Note the first 2 chaps are short but ill keep the rest up to at least a grand of words.
1. Chapter 1

**hello faniction readers this is my first franfic so please R&R responsibly.**

A young Short Eared Owl huddled against what was left of a long-since-dead tree in the desert land of Kuneer, trying to sleep. He couldn't remember when or how He had gotten where He was. He only knew that he was alone, lost, and abandoned. He could only remember his name, Winter, and someone screaming, "The words take him, you coward! Take him!"

He eventually fell asleep against the old tree as the sun started to rise.

He was awoken by a gruff voice. "Now, what would a youngin' like you be doing out here all alone, eh?"

Winter didn't say anything. He just stayed huddled near the dead tree.

"What's the matter? lost your voice there, kid?" The stranger asked.

"My name's Winter," He said.

"Well, thats a start anyway. where do you live?" asked the stranger.

"I don't," winter stopped.

"Know what? Where you live?" asked the stranger, sounding slightly impatient.

"No, I don't." said Winter.

"Well then, I guess your coming with me, kid. We can use another youngin' like you," the stranger said.

* * *

**Right, 1 down, tell me what you guys and girls think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**right the last chapter was short and not to sweet this one will be better and longer, round 2.**

* * *

Winter peered at the strange owl who had happened upon him, He was surprised to hear what the owl had said, why should He want to just go with this stranger?

Well do you want to tag along or not? asked the stranger,

why should i go with you? said Winter rather rudely.

well fine then you can bake out here in this desert, or you can come with me and not bake its your choice. said the stranger.

Winter stood still for a moment, He was feeling a little sick from not having any food or water in He didn't know how long, Im sorry for being rude, i just need some water and I don't want to bake out here, Winter said meekly.

okay then I was going to spend the day here anyway, you can call me Dan, Im a trader of sorts I was on way back from collecting payments, said Dan.

oh Winter replied, not really understanding what payments were. He was interested in what Dan was doing though, as soon as He noticed that Dan had produced a small clay bottle of what seemed to be water, He poured it into a small wooden cup and handed it to Winter who gulped it down as fast as he could, well someone was thirsty, Dan said, how long have you been out here?

I don't know that ether said Winter, who was now poking around the cloth bag from which Dan had produced the bottle and cup.

hey don't break anything in there mate, said Dan, noticing Winter poking about his things, Im sorry, Winter said, don't apollogise its a sine of weakness, dan said, oh i didn't know, said Winter.

there sure is a lot you don't know isn't there ? replied Dan.

well i don't remember much of anything so how can i know a lot? Winter.

good point, said Dan, i can teach you things if you like, iv been all over the kingdoms, he added, oh I'd like that a lot can you please? Winter begged, suddenly excited.

well i don't see why not, ah but after i get some sleep okay, Dan said.

okay goodlight then, said Winter,

goodlight kid, said Dan.

* * *

**well there it is, i decided to get this one done tonight since chapter one was so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

A dark pair watchful eyes observed the two as they as they slept, eyes that belonged to a female barn owl. She had intended to take the young short eared owl but decided to wait when She caught sight of the spotted owl who seemed to have beaten Her to finding Him, He looked like a fighter but that wasn't what stopped Her, she hadn't found an opponent who could outmatch Her no the reason She hadn't killed the spotted and taken the short eared was because She new She was going do terrible things and terrible things are best done by ones self, She would have Her revenge on though's who had ronged Her and all though's closest to her She had known and She new somehow that the short eared owl would come to kill Her for the crimes She would soon commit and when He did at last come for Her He would need to be as fierce as She was and what better way for Him to learn then were She knew the spotted owl was going to take Him, She had seen His kind before, He was a thief She could tell by the way He moved, the He looked at things and by the way He talked, He just had a way about Him that told Her exactly what He was and wear He was going and it serenely wasn't the Great Tree.

She continued to watch them, thinking about just how cruel the world was, if only they could have just left them alone, She picked Herself up off the sand, it was hard to take, Her gizzard told Her rush down and grab Him and take Him away far, far away, but in her broken heart burned a cruel fire, a fire that would never stop raging until it consumed Her and anyone around Her, She new this now all that was left for Her was to take Her revenge and maybe one day they would find one another, for now She had to leave the Kingdoms to rest, heal and train Herself, She would return one day and take revenge, She lifted off desert floor feeling the cool rush air underneath Her wings and tail, She took one last look at them, maybe if She survived they would meet again, She turned into the afternoon sun flew away.

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since Dan had picked Winter up, Winter had already learned a lot from Dan like the fact that Dan was a spotted owl and how to the deference's between species, thats something you need to know before we get were going" He had said,

where are we going again? Winter asked for the tenth from Dan's cloth and wicker carrying case in which he was riding in since hadn't yet learned to fly.

i told you its a city called Stelten, its kinda of secret that everyone knows about, Dan replied with patience.

but if everyone knows about how is it a secret? Winter asked.

that's a good question, He paused for a moment, i think its because no one wants to admit that they have ever been there or what they did when they were there, He said.i

i don't get it what do they do there that's so rong? Winter asked.

they do everything there everything criminal anyway, Dan replied.

what are "we" going to do there? Winter asked sounding slightly worried.

steel things, Dan replied casually than noticing Winters worried expression He added, it'll be fine no one there is clean so don't get soft on me okay?

I don't care about steeling things from some one whether there good, bad or in between, i just don't want to get caught at it, didn't you say if you get caught you get the sprink beat out of you? asked Winter.

Dan laughed, well some ones picking up on there language aren't they, look you won't get caught just stick with me kid you'll know all the tricks in a month.

with any luck they would reach their destination before dawn.

they flew on in silence or at least one flew will the other road, Winter was learning fast considering he had no memory and didn't know how old he was, though Dan said He thought was probably about 9 years old judging by His feathers and the fact that He hadn't yet learned to fly and Dan had told Him that there was no way in hagsmiere He could forget how to fly, "once you fly you don't quit unless you lose a wing" Dan had said, Winter wondered when he would be able to fly dan had said He would teach him when he was ready, but he felt ready now. his musings were interrupted by Dan,

there it is kiddo, well be there before sun up, said Dan happily.

wooh its huge! said Winter excitedly.

there a few miles off yet was the biggest bunch of sticks and stones Winter had ever seen, i don't get it what's with all thoughs pile's of sticks and stones and though's tall towers of metal, Winter asked.

there hollows, meeting place's, shops all kinds of things i told you it was bigger then anything you've seen before and its a bit scary at first, Dan said.

they flew straight through weaving around all the thousands of hollows and venders and other owls making their way to a meeting point Dan had chosen before He left, they passed a badly faded sign that unknown to them had once about 5000 years ago directed traffic in the downtown street of some long forgotten city of some long forgotten race of creatures very different from the owl's that now inhabited the city.

* * *

now that's more like it Im starting to get this hang of this _


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be my last chapter for bit, going on a road trip across the country with my grams so i most likely wont be on my comp the whole time like most people my age.**

**on with the show**

* * *

1 year had passed since Dan had found Winter in the desert and a lot had changed. Winter had picked up all sorts bad habits, such as cursing and drinking.

Dan had also found other orphaned owls and He had put together a team of sorts, consisting of six owls. The oldest, a great horned owl nicknamed Vengeance for the fact that he had killed his own father, when his father had forced Him to leave His mate behind. Resulting in Her death at the talons of renegades. After killing His father He had to leave or be killed for the murder He committed.

The rest of the team, made up of Winter, whose story we already know. Section another Short eared owl, who had run away from His rich family looking for adventure and found it in the tough city of Stelten. He and winter had become close friends after living though a few close calls together. Gallado a Barn owl with thick Aussie accent and His girlfriend, Axel. Finally Vacancy, named for His bland nature and His ability to pick locks with blinding speed, there for leaving someone "vacant" of all there belongings.

They had all been through a lot and had all become great friends over the past year. all that was about to change.

"Oi what ya' call me up here for mate?" Winter shouted, from the depths of the long narrow stair case. "just come on and stop complaining" Section shouted. "Okay okay I'm coming" Winter shouted back. He rounded the corner and turned in to the room. "Surprise they all shouted" and through leaves into the air, filling the room with a confetti of dead leaves. 'What is all this? you guys trying to kill me or something!" said Winter flustered at the sudden burst of excitement.

"We thought we'd throw you a hatch-day party" said Vengeance.

" you didn't have to do this" said Winter smiling.

"Oh yes we did" said Gallado half laughing.

"Why? whats the catch?" asked Winter looking slightly worried. "Theres no catch, is there a catch guys?" asked Section. "Theres no catch" they all said in unison. "really" Winter said suspiciously.

"Yeah we even got you a gift" said Vacancy. Winter took the small box, that was handed to Him. Glancing around the room at the others who were all watching him intently.

"look I think I"ll open this later" said Winter, placing the box on the floor. " Ah come on just open it" the all protested. "Okay, but if this is some ridicules joke i swear" said Winter. "come just open it" they urged him. "Okay fine I'll open the damn thing" He said. He waited a moment then ripped the top of the box off revelling a fat spider. " Oh sprink!" He screamed at the top of His lungs, shoving the box and spider across the room. As they all rolled on the floor laughing their heads off and after a moment Winter started to laugh as well. "You utter pillocks" Winter said half laughing, "you know I'm afraid of spiders".

"Yeah that was kinda the point" said Section, picking himself up off the floor.

"You should have known better Winter" said Dan who had just entered the room.

"Yeah well, I guess I'll have lots of funny memory's when I'm your age ay?" said Winter.

"Yeah I'm sure you will" Dan replied.

"But you guys don't even know when my real hatch-day is, why would you pick today?" Winter asked.

"Because today marks the one year anniversary of when I found you in the desert" Dan replied.

"Oh I- Winter was cut off by Dan," look I hate to break a good party but it's time for you to hit the streets" Dan said.

"Already? it's just getting dark" asked Vengeance.

"We have to alternate our times, we don't want the rozzers catching any of us do we?" said Dan.

The "rozzers" as they were called, among other things, were the police of Stelten and they weren't known for giving out candy. They patrolled the streets, air ways and open buildings of Stelten. Stealing was punishable by death, as well as anything they decided to add to the "punishable by death" list.

"Hmm i see your point" said Vengeance thoughtfully.

"We are ready!" said the others.

"Happy hunting" said Dan. As they filed out. "I want a word Dan" asked Vengeance. "of course" replied Dan. "I'll wait for you outside Vengeance" said Vacancy. "thanks I wont be long" Vengeance replied.

He waited until Vacancy was out of ear shot before addressing Dan, "have you here about the disappearances of late?" asked Vengeance. "Yes I have" Dan replied. "Then don't you think it would be a good idea to give it up" Vengeance said in a worried tone.

"Maybe your right Ven, maybe your right" Dan replied staring into space.

* * *

**I hope this isnt to hard to read but this is a midnight special literally and i wanted to give you guys a chapter before I get really busy for a couple weeks, peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to get this up, I feel bad about leaving this story without an update since its my fav, enjoy.**

**Im also starting a prequel to this soon.**

* * *

Winter donned a pair of dark round lenses He had fashioned together with wire and leather as they exited the rundown apartment building they were using as a hideout. The streets were packed with birds of all sorts, from hawks to crows they all mingled in common and were mostly easy pickings as far as steeling was concerned. By now Winter and Section had perfected the art of tag team theft. It worked simply but effectively. Winter walked through the crowds just ahead of Section. Winter caught sight of a red-tailed hawk, who seemed clueless to that the fat pouch tied to His leg had attracted Winter's attention. Section stayed about three feet behind Winter, watching his every move, waiting for Him to make His attack. Winter moved towards the hawk and when He got close enough He pretended to slip and fall into the hawk, hard enough to knock Him to the ground. The hawk was to busy swearing at Winter to notice that Section had relived him of his pouch and by the time He looked down and noticed it was missing, Winter and Section were long gone.

About four hours and several purses later, they were heading back to the falling-down apartment were they stayed. As they passed an ally way, about two blocks from the hide-out, they heard hushed voices, they stopped in their tracks and looked at each other, "there's not supposed to be anyone around here" said Section, sounding worried. "I know, maybe we should check out" Winter said, curiously. "okay, you first" Section replied, looking down the ally. "No way, your not pulling that one again" Winter retorted. Before they could argue farther, a door opened and Vacancy stepped out, looking a bit disheveled. He caught sight of Winter and Section and didn't look happy about it. "What are you two doing here? aren't you supposed to being steeling racdrops off of senile peasants?" Vacancy said, sarcastically. "I dunno what are you doing skulking around in dark ally ways? practicing your skills as a deadly ally rapist?" Section retorted, just as sarcastically. Vacancy gave Section a death stare, which Section returned. "Hey what's going on here?" Vengeance demanded, as He landed in between them. "And where have you been Vacancy? iv been flying everywhere looking for you and what the hagsmire happened to you waiting for me?" Vengeance asked, looking angry. "Oh im sure he's been jerking off, having a grand old time" Section cut in. "I was busy and sprink off Section, Winter you better learn to keep your bitch on a leash, if you want him to keep breathing" Vacancy said. "Woe, woe, woe !" we don't need that!" vengeance intervened. Wile Winter restrained Section from jumping Vacancy. "C'mon lets ditch this joint" said Winter, as he led a furious Section away from Vacancy. He could hear Vengeance and Vacancy exchanging angry words as he led Section back to the hide-out. "Damn one of these days He's gonna frink me off and im gonna bust him up" Section Said, angrily. "I don't know about you, Sec but somebody probably will" Winter said, calmly. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they reached the apartment, they found Gallado and Axl waiting outside."You get a decent evening mates?" Gallado asked, in his usual friendly way. "Not bad" said Winter. "You blokes alright? you seem a little stressed" Gallado asked, slightly concerned. "Yeah were fine, Sec just had a little problem with Vacancy" Winter replied. "Oh? do tell" Gallado replied, enjoying the gossip. "Nothing to tell really, i guess Vac woke up on the wrong side of his nest" Winter replied. At that point Dan flew up, landed next them. "Where's vengeance and vacancy?" He asked, sounding tired. "There they are" said Gallado, pointing a wing. They all looked in the direction He pointed and saw Vacancy and Vengeance flying in the distance.

Once they had all regrouped and counted up the spoils, they had all filled off to the main room where they slept and relaxed, Dan was writing something in his log book, Vengeance was asleep, Vacancy was rolling a cigarette, Section was sulking next to Winter who was attempting to sleep, Gallado and Axl were sleeping, Axl was tucked under Gallado's wing.

"I'm going to go out and light this" said Vacancy, taking the cigarette in his beak. "fine" said Dan, without looking up. Vacancy stepped out the door quietly. Dan, finished with his writing, put his log away and laid down in his usual place, everything was quiet. Then there was a muffled thud and then before they could react there was a deafening bang and a blinding flash of light, then the door was flung open and room was filled with owls, Winter tried to yell but he couldn't hear himself, next thing he knew he was being thrust against the wall and his wing were being bound with a strap of leather, he looked over in time to see a large Eagle-owl hit Vengeance over his head with short, thick club, Vengeance hit the floor and didn't move. They then shoved and dragged them out into the street. Dan was forced down in front of the rest of them and a big great grey owl with a flamboyant purple and pink silk scarf tied around his neck stepped in front Dan.

Winter knew instantly that they were in big trouble. He knew the owl standing in front of Dan was the one in charge of the city police, he was known as Papa Gump and despite his big grin and loud nature, he was known to beat certain rong doers to death and it wasn't a pretty sight. Pap Gump paced up and down in front of them, a big grin on his beak, he really was fat Winter thought. Papa Gump ceased his pacing and spoke in a loud voice,"you boys been givin' us a lot a trouble round here" he looked around at them, no one said anything in response, so he continued,"ya'll been runin' round here quiet a bit and ya done wrong steelin' all those goodies like ya done" he paused for a moment "ya gotta pay for that" Papa Gump finished and signaled his cronies who began to force the wrong doers to their claws and shove them through the streets to who knows where.

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys, is it getting better? does it suck? what ? hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Winter was thrust roughly into a small cell, the others were pushed in behind him. It was cramped and claustrophobic in the cell. Papa Gump came up to cell door and gestured to a guard who separated Dan from the rest. "I need a word with you son" said Papa Gump, in his loud obnoxious tone. The guard shoved Dan down the hall and into his office room.

Inside his office Papa Gump gestured for the guards to leave, once they had filed out, he opened the lid of wooden box and took out a fat cigar. "have a cigar its on me" Pap Gump boomed. "I rarely smoke and when I do, I smoke with a friend" Dan replied calmly. Papa Gump chuckled at this. "You got nerve son" Papa Gump laughed again. "What do you think Slash? he good enough for us?" Papa Gump asked. A tall thin figure, that Dan hadn't noticed, stepped out of the shadows. Dan recognized Him as falcon, and when he stepped up closer Dan noticed he was a peregrine. He tall, thin and muscular, he wore shiny black leather leggings that covered his scally legs all the way to his talons, which were painter a bright, shiny white, His feathers were all slick and straight. Dan had never seen anyone like him. He walked over to Dan and leaned in close to him, "my name is Slash, I'm an agent working for a group known as COMNAV, we have intel that someone we've bean after is hiding out in a desert town in the far south and I've been assigned to assassinate that someone"said Slash, in a low but cocky voice. "So? what's this got to do with me?" Dan asked, calmly. "You've been to the far south before" Slash said. Dans gizzard lurched, how could they possibly know about that "how you know?" He asked, in low voice. "Oh we know a lot about you Dan... we know you used to fly with a gang down that way, didn't you?"Slash asked. "So what?" asked Dan. "So you know were they are and how they work" Slash said, in his cocky way. Dan looked up realizing what they were driving at, He laughed harshly, "so that's it? your after the gang I flew with all those years ago and you me to help you catch them? am I right?" Dan asked. "Something like that, we need someone who knows them and you're the only one still alive" Slash replied. Dan leaned forward slightly, "only way I'm helping you is if you let the rest go" Dan said. "That can be done" Papa Gump said, quickly. "We leave immediately" Slash said, as he walked out the door into the hall. "Dont keep me waiting" Slash added, before he left the room. "I need to see my crew before I go anywhere" Dan said. "Papa Gump nodded and led him down the hall to the cell block.

* * *

As soon as Dan had left, Winter and section had started looking for a way to escape, without any success. "There's no sprinking way we can get out" Section said, prying at the heavy bars with one foot. "Oi forget about that you're not going anywhere" Gallado said. He was holding Vengeance up while Axl examined the back of his head where he had been clubbed. "This doesn't look good" she said, in a shaky voice. "better lay him down" she added. "Damn police" Gallado said under his breath. "What I wanna know where the sprink Vacancy went" Section said, angrily. "He probably flew off when heard them coming" Gallado said. There was a rattle of keys and the sounds of claw steps coming from the hall that lead from the small cell block to Papa Gump's office. The cell block door opened up and Papa Gump and Dan walked in. "there they are" Papa Gump boomed, in loud tone. He gestured to a guard, who opened the cell door and escort the gang out of the cell. "Take em' out the back way and let em' go" Papa Gump shouted to the guard, who nodded and lead them down the hall way, "Hey Winter! keep on the sand kid!" Dan shouted after them. Winter didn't know what the ment nor did he know why they were letting them go, he only had a bad feeling he might never see Dan again.

Dan turned and walked down the narrow hall way after Papa Gump. Slash was waiting outside the entrance to the jail. "Are you ready for this?" Slash asked. "I hope you to realize what you're getting into" Dan said. "I've been trained" said the cocky peregrine. Dan didn't say anything, he knew good and well that where they were going, this cocky young peregrine was going to be eaten alive.

Winter and the others had been herded down a dark hall and out the back ally. Winter knew instantly there was something wrong, He glanced over at section who looked just as scarred he felt. In front of them stood a group of owls, all of whom were armed with short daggers and a few with wicked battle claws. The guard in charge stepped forward and exchanged a few whispered words with one of newcomers, the newcomer, a great horned owl, dropped a bag, of what Winter guessed were coins by the sound made, into the claw of the guard, who then grinned at the at his comrades, who released the gang and filled back through entrance, the door slammed behind them, leaving a dead silence, which was broken by the great horned owl that gave the pouch to the guard. "We are here to take you to the to St Aggies academy for orphaned owls" He said, in a dull flat tone. "Like hagsmire" said Gallado, straightening up to his full hight and meeting the owls gaze. The owl ignored him and instead set his attention on Vengeance who was only half concise. "That one is useless, kill him" the great-horned owl said. before anyone could react, one of owls unsheathed his dagger and plunged it into vengeance, blood splattered across the ally way, they all stood there, in shock as Vengeance fell to the ancient pavement, bleeding out. The owls closed in and grabbed them one by one they flew off into the night each carrying one the of gang by the straps of leather that the police had left on them to restrain their wings.

* * *

**R&R F&F**

**I hope there aren't to any errors, my choice of names resulted in a colossal amount of red underlines on my spellcheck, so I hope I didn't miss any unintentional errors****. Peace out. **


End file.
